For the Love of Earth
by Estrella Nuvola
Summary: Ail returns to Earth after Ann betrays him and meets up with the Sailor Scouts, who have a new friend who moved to Tokyo from Germany. Everything is going swimmingly until, mysteriously, Jadeite and Zoicite are back and decide to pick up their fight...
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals

_Okay, so this is my first fan fic ever. How fun! I guess I'll first start off with a disclaimer; I _do not_ own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, though this version of Sailor Earth is completely my own. I came up with her about a month ago. I'm excited about this, so please leave reviews with _**constructive criticism**_. One of my…mottos, I guess you could call it, is if you can't say something nice (or nicely), don't say anything at all. I will definitely appreciate any tips or praise (der) that anyone has to offer. I'm new at this so anything will help. I'm still not sure whether or not to repost this as M or keep it as T or whatever. I haven't decided if I'll get more…descriptive, or whatever, with the couples in later chapters. Anyway, summary below with ages and all that so you can decide before you start reading whether or not you're interested in the plot and the coupling. Enjoy! (Though if you'd rather leave the couplings a mystery, no matter how obvious it may seem now, just scroll on down to Chapter one. )_

**Summary**

Ail returns to Earth after Ann betrays him and meets up with the Sailor Scouts, who have a new friend who moved to Tokyo from Germany. Everything is going swimmingly until, mysteriously, Jadeite and Zoicite are back and decide to pick up their fight with the Scouts (as well as with themselves). In an intense battle between Jadeite and Tuxedo Mask, a new Sailor Scout appears to free the five trapped Scouts and help Tuxedo Mask. Just who is this Sailor Earth? As Jadeite learns more about the Scouts, he begins to fall for one of the lovely ladies and turns even more against Zoicite, though it seems that she is getting help from other places and people…

**Characters-Age**

Yama Midori-20

Hino Rei-21

Tsukino Usagi-20

Kino Makoto-22

Mizuno Ami-21

Aino Minako-21

Chiba Mamoru-25

Ginga Ail-26

Jadeite-28

**Coupling**

Midori/Ail

Rei/Jadeite

Usagi/Mamoru (der!)

Makoto/Ami (Poor Mina:P)

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

**Chapter One**

Ail landed lightly on the edge of the roof, balancing easily on the balls of his feet as he gazed somberly over the bright lights of Tokyo. It had been over six Earth years since he was last here. He sighed, exasperated that this planet was the only place he could go. After…_he_ came and invaded the sanctuary of the Tree of Life, Ail had no choice but to leave…_he_ came into existence, seemingly from nowhere, and stole his life, his home…his love. Ail shut his eyes against the burning tears welling up and threatening to spill over. 'I will _not_ shed tears on their behalves…' he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his long blue hair with slight pink highlights. Swiftly, changing into a human disguise, Ail sat down on the very edge of the ten story tall building and continued to survey the city as he thought over what to do with his life…

Usagi followed one of her best friends, Rei, lethargically into the classroom and plopped into the seat beside her before resting her head on her books with a yawn.

"C'mon,_ meatball-head_!" The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes at her obviously sleepy friend, "I know we were up kinda late last night, but you _can't_ fall asleep again! The professor will toast your hide if he hears your obnoxious snores _again_."

"Aww…but Reeeeeei…" The blond began to respond.

"No buts! I told you not to stay up watching that stupid movie after we all went to bed…at _one o'clock_." Rei hissed through her teeth as the class filled up. "I swear…how you are passing all your classes and keep your scholarships is beyond me…"

Usagi just shrugged and turned to face the front of the room as the professor took his place behind his desk and shuffled through a large stack of papers on his desk. "Oh great…" she grumbled, "…our tests…" Rei wasn't surprised when she saw that the still immature and irresponsible blond had failed.

"Usagi, you really need to start studying more." She said. "Actually…you just need to study."

"I know…" Usagi groaned. "Hey, who's that?" She perked up at seeing an unfamiliar girl enter the classroom, her mood swiftly changing from dismay to joyful curiosity in a fraction of a second, causing Rei to roll her eyes, once again.

Both girls watched as the young woman bent slightly to talk quietly to the now seated professor as he read a couple papers she had handed him. He nodded several times, then looked up at her and shook her hand, smiling. He gestured to the stadium seating and she turned with a slight smile and started up the shallow stairs, swiftly scanning the rows for a decent seat, which was difficult seeing as the class was nearly full.

"Who do you think she is?" Usagi whispered.

"How would _I_ know??" Rei hissed. "But we'll find out soon." She smiled to the girl as she approached and gave a little wave to invite her to join them. She stopped beside Rei.

"You don't mind if I sit here?" she asked, nodding her head to the empty seat to Rei's right. The two friends studied the new girl, who stood relaxed under their searching eyes.

She had very short, but stylish brown hair that had asymmetrical bangs and was flipped up in the back. Subtle, but seemingly natural blond highlights shot through the thick blond hair, as well as a bright green streak of green by her right ear. She had fair skin with an olive undertone with a few freckles sprinkled over her nose and arms. She wore a large silver hoop in each ear and her upper left ear had a sparkling green stud through it. Tall and slim, the young woman could easily pursue a career as a model with her full lips and olive-green eyes.

"Sure." Rei finally said, waiting for her to sit before offering her hand, "I'm Hino Rei. This meatball-head is Tsukino Usagi."

"Hey!!" the accused meatball-head exclaimed frantically, "I am NOT a meatball head!!!"

"I'm Yama Midori." She said with a smile and a slight bow. "It's great to meet some friendly people." Rei noticed the slightly accented Japanese.

"You aren't from Japan, are you?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I was born in Germany. My mother is originally from Tokyo. She met my father in Munich when she was studying abroad and then…didn't leave." Midori replied.

"Cooooool." Usagi crooned as she stared with wide eyes. "Is Germany neat??"

"I'll tell you later." Midori said, placing a finger to her lips and then pointing to the professor, "Class is beginning."

Eight hours later Rei, Usagi, and Midori strolled down the street towards The Crash, an upbeat night club where they were meeting Ami, Makoto, and Minako to introduce their new friend and hopefully 'meet some hotties!', as Rei put it.

"Oh wow…" Midori said as she saw the already ridiculously long line at the entrance to the club. "Um…what now?"

"Don't worry, you have me." Rei said with a wink while linking her arms through her companions, tugging them closer as she sauntered towards the bouncer. "Hey Lee…" she said, somewhat seductively, "Can me and my…girls…get in?" She looked up at him through her lashes and raised an eyebrow, then pulled Terra and Usagi a bit closer to her and slid her arms around their waists. Midori quickly caught on to Rei's plot and draped her left arm across her new friends shoulder and leaned her head lightly against her raven hair. She winked at the bouncer as she felt Rei's index finger lightly draw random designs on her hip.

"O-of course, Miss Rei." The bouncer blushed, bowing as he backed up and allowed them in.

The trio burst into loud fits of laughter once they were inside and out of sight of the bouncer. Their giggles were drowned out by the loud, thumping music. Usagi shrieked as somebody grabbed her arm. The girls turned to see an extremely tall, brown haired girl in tight Bermuda shorts and a loose tank top. Her black stiletto ankle boots made her even taller.

"Hey Makoto!" Rei called over the music, "Where are you guys seated?"

Makoto jerked her head back towards a side wall and grinned as she grabbed Usagi's hand, "Hold on or you'll be separated!" she practically screamed. The girls giggled again as they all linked hands and plunged into the crowd of pulsing bodies.

Makoto grinned at Midori as they slid into the large round booth that was raised off the dance floor. Somehow the music was quieter here, though one would still have to speak loudly to be heard.

"This here is Mizuno Ami," Makoto said placing a hand on the blue-haired beauty to her left, "and right next to her is Aino Minako. And, of course, you already know the other two." Midori surveyed the two new girls.

Ami was petite with fairy-like features and deep blue eyes that were enchanting. Her blue hair was short, (though not as short as her own, Midori noted) cropped at her jaw, though not quite a bob. She was very slim and seemed so young. If she was under 21, Midori had no clue how she was able to order the martini she held in her dainty hands.

Minako was a voluptuous, fair skinned woman with long platinum-blond hair. It was pulled back with a black and silver barrette so as not to cover her face, as it would if not pulled back, seeing as it was so thick. Her -.- eyes sparkled out from under long lashes and her red lips smiled back at Midori. Though she guessed Minako was over 21, Midori figured that she was drinking long before that birthday; her sophisticated look and nice body could have easily bought her drinks without being carded in earlier years.

The six women chatted idly as the three newcomers ordered drinks. Though Midori was only 20, she knew she could get away with ordering a drink. Knowing that Usagi was just a few months younger than her and, from her experiences with the erratic blond that day, she was a bad liar. So when a cute man came around to see if they needed anything, Midori quickly spoke up, "We'll each have a cosmo, please." She placed a hand on Usagi's arm to show who she meant before winking at him. He smiled and turned to Rei. 'He's probably gay…' Midori pouted.

"I'll have a black and tan." Rei said with a sniff, causing Midori to chuckle.

"You seem like the type of girl to get a beer." She grinned at the violet-eyed woman on the other side of the blubbering Usagi. Rei opened her mouth to reply but never got the chance.

"Why does everybody order for me!" Usagi exclaimed. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself!"

"Because you're underage and a terrible liar." Makoto said, leaning on the table and taking a long drink from her Corona. "You were almost carded that one time, remember Miss Blushy-blush?"

Usagi scowled, "Bull! He wouldn't have. Besides," she added, sticking her nose in the air, "I've matured a lot since then."

"That was two months ago." Ami pointed out in her soft voice as the man came back and set down their drinks and they all laughed.

Makoto swiped up her half-empty beer and held it up, "Here's to good times!" she cried, then added warmly with a smile towards Midori, "And a new friend." They all clinked their drinks and drank.

"U-usagi?" Came a deep male voice from the end of the table. Midori turned, with the rest of them, to see a very tall, lean man with strawberry-blond, shoulder length hair looking at Usagi in something like awe.

"Ail?!" Midori's five companions cried in unison.

"What-what are you doing here?" Usagi asked, gaping at him. She looked around, then added, "Where's Ann? Is she here?"

At this Midori saw Ail's face darken for a split second, then become placid, "She…is not here. Not with me. Not anymore at least." He shrugged.

"Where's the…" Rei began to ask.

"Not here." He replied, already knowing what she would ask. "She's with her…it…take your pick." Midori was extremely confused.

"You left her…by herself?" Minako asked.

"Cause I thought…both of you--" Makoto started.

Ail held up his hand, "She is not alone. Someone else came along and I…found it best to leave."

"Someone ELSE?" Usagi cried out, "I didn't think…" she trailed off. Midori caught Usagi's eyes flicker to her own face then back to Ail's.

"I know. Neither did I. But I…we…were wrong."

"So…now what?" Rei asked.

"I think I'm going to try to make a life here, in Tokyo." His eyes shifted to Midori, sitting on one of the ends of the big U booth. He smiled warmly. 'Lord, he's beautiful.' She thought.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met yet." He held out his had and she placed hers in his. "I am Ginga Ail." He surprised Midori, and her companions, by bowing over her hand and brushing his soft lips over her fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meat you, Ail." She responded, slightly stunned. "My name is Yama Midori."

"Mountain Green…lovely name." He smiled down at her. "Would you like to dance, Miss Midori?"

"Um…sure." She answered, letting him pull her up. He kept a hold on her left hand as she picked up her drink in her right and swiftly finished if off.

"Shall we?" He murmured. She nodded and he led her out into the mass of undulating bodies.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

_Hot-diggidy! I really enjoyed writing that. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Any tips or comments are welcomed. I hope to have the second chapter up in a day or two. I'm a pretty fast writer, so as long as I don't have too much AP homework or have to go to work I can whip out a chapter or two in a day. Thank you for reading my story! bows _

_Kitsune_

_Oh yeah, if you want to see my own drawing of Sailor Earth (my version, obviously) I'm going to be posting it as my profile picture soon. Check it out if you want!_


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Returns

_Okies, sorry it took so long to get this second chapter up. I've had a hectic weekend. Loads of AP homework, ugh. Anyway, as always, I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, any of it's characters (save Sailor Earth, har), I do not receive money or anything for shows, stories, or movies. I own nothing! Muahaha. Anyway, enjoy chapter two! R&R please!!!_

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

**Chapter Two**

**Evil Returns**

Midori and Ail had been dancing for over an hour, taking occasional, short breaks to sip from their drinks. They were both sweaty and tired, but refused to leave the dance floor; both enjoyed the other's company too much to call a prolonged or permanent break.

Midori realized how glad she was for choosing to wear a thin, dark green halter and a black leather mini-skirt, but regretted the knee-high black leather stiletto boots. Her legs from the knee down were sweaty and uncomfortable. But she was willing to ignore the discomfort if that meant more time spent with Ail. She grinned as she danced with the drop-dead gorgeous man, her back to his chest as they undulated, somewhat provocatively, to the music. Little did she know that Ail was enjoying this just as much as her, if not more.

'She's incredible!' he thought as he gazed down at Midori's brown, mess-haired head. He closed his eyes and rested his lips on the top of her mass of hair, inhaling the indescribable scent that wafted off of the beautiful locks. He felt her had rub his upper thigh, causing him to react by holding her closer yet, tightening the grip he had around her waist. He leaned down to brush his lips against her ear,

"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered seductively, slipping his right hand down her left thigh to toy with the hem of her skirt. He smiled as he felt her shiver as his fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her upper thigh. She surprised him b y turning in his arms to kiss him on the cheek,

"I'd love to, but maybe another night…" her breath on his ear was hot and sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. When Midori drew back, her arms still around his neck, there was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. It was turning him on.

"Besides." She added with a smile. "I don't want to ditch my new friends."

"Smart woman…" he murmured, leaning down to steal a kiss. Quick as a flash she supn gracefully out of his arms and winked at him,

"Save it for another day, Tiger…or night." She grinned before blowing him a kiss. She then turned and sauntered back to her table of girlfriends, moving through the clumsy crowd with ease.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

"Welcome back!" Minako exclaimed as Midori slid into the booth, empty save the two girls.

"Everyone dancing?" Midori asked, frowning into her empty glass.

"Yes." Mina said with a sigh as she watched the pulsing crowd. She made a face and answered Midori's next question, "I don't have anyone."

"Oh…well, we'll find you a butt-buddy then." The brunette decided with a wink. Mina grinned an d drank from her gin and tonic while Midori scanned the dancers for ail; she was curious to see if he was dancing with another woman. Her eyes settled on Makoto and Ami.

"Oh…" she said, watching the women dance together. Makoto held Ami's back to her front. Her right arm was wrapped around the smaller girl's shoulders while her left snaked around her waist, the tall girls' hand was in the right-front pocket of Ami's tight shorts. The blue-haired girl's hands rested on her partner's thighs, which she occasionally stroked as they swayed together.

"They're together?" Midori asked timidly, watching as Makoto leaned down to whisper something in Ami's ear. They both started laughing.

"Yes." Minako answered. "It took ages for them to finally get together."

"Ah. They're cute." Minako nodded in agreement.

"Who's Usagi with?" Midor asked, spotting th blond who had just been saved from falling on her nose by a tall, handsome man with jet-black hair.

"That's Chiba Mamoru. They've been together since--" Minako frowned as she thought, "Usagi's eighth grade year, when she was fourteen."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Yup." Minako noded, watching the odd couple. She sighed happily before aadding, "They're destined to be together."

"Destened?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem." The two girls turned to see a young, red-haired woman holding a cold glass of beer.

"I am looking for a Yama Midori..would one of you be her?" the woman asked. Midori raised her hand and the red head set the beer down in front of the bewildered woman,

"Mr. Granga," she added, jerking her thumb towards the bar, "says thank you." And with that she walked away.

Midori's eyes settled on Ail's still figure. He was leaning against the bar, watching her with a warm smile. She nodded her head in thanks and smiled before taking a drink She glanced down into the glass in shock as she realized what it was. She stole a glance at Ail who was watching the dancing people. How had he known that Warsteiner was her favorite drink? His eyes suddenly flickered back to hers and he winked. Midori blushed.

"D-destiny, huh?" She asked Minako, staring into her beer as her cheecks burned. 'Damn…why do I always get flustered when a man winks at me…especially hot ones…' she thought before asking aloud, "You believe in that?"

"Of course!" Minako laughed, then added when Midori raised one thin brow, "You have no idea…" she shook her head, chuckling.

Midori took a swig from her drink. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a large explosion and screams. Both girls lept up, Midori on the floor and mina on the table, to see smoke coming from the bar. Midori caught her breath,

"Ail…" she whispered, waiting for the smoke to clear and his fate to be determined.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

_Alrighty, kinda short, but I guess that's alright. I'll be posting chapter three in a day (I hope!). I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Thanks for any reviews and/or support. Oh, and if you see any massive typos (my fingers of fury have been known to slip a few in…ignore that potential pun please), let me know! Thanks everyone. _

_Kitsune_


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor Earth

_Helloooo everybody! Heh. I'm so getting into this story right now! I'm getting ready to go on Thanksgiving break so I'm going to have a good amount of time to whip up a couple chapters…hopefully, ha ha. Does one disclaimer do it for the whole story? I'm never sure…I'm already getting annoyed by having to constantly say _**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF IT'S **_(original)_** CHARACTERS **_(except my version of Sailor Earth and that lady Yama Midori)_**!!! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL!!!**_ Unless I somehow get uber rich and buy it out, lawl. Anyway…I am so wasting your time by blabbing. Here is the next chapter in _For the Love of Earth.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

**Chapter Three**

**Sailor Earth**

"Ail…" Midori whispered, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, she was shocked.

Ail stood, calm as ever, in the midst of rubble. The bar had been almost completely destroyed. People who were, somehow, unharmed scrambled away into the crowd of onlookers. Midori tore her gaze from Ail's still, yet frightening, figure as she heard Minako gasp and then swear under her breath. Her wide-eyed expression didn't go unnoticed as midori swung herself onto the table with one arm. She followed her friend's awed gaze to the figures standing on the only part of the bar that hadn't been destroyed.

All she could see of the man was that he was tall and muscular with curly blond hair. He wore a grey, odd-looking suit with dark red seams that showed from far away. The woman had a similar suit on but with dark green seams. She had a small, yet lean, build and her long wavy hair, just a few shades darker than her companion's, was held back from her face in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck.A flash of movement by the table caused Midori to turn and notice the new arrivals.

"What-? Where did they _come_ from?!" Minako exclaimed as she jumped down from the table-top with the grace of a cat.

"I don't know!" Usagi cried, looking bewildered, "I mean, aren't they supposed to be--"

"Can it, Meatball-head!" Rei hissed, smacking the back of her head.

"Yes, please relax." Ami said, leaving Makoto's side to rest a hand on her friend's arm.

"I'm confused…" Midori announced, her head spinning.

"Don't worry abou--" Makoto was cut off by another explosion and more screams from the direction of the decimated bar.

Midori strained to see if Ail was alright, but she couldn't see through the smoke, and people were now shoving for the exit. She panicked a bit when she saw a large crater where had had been only moments before. She no longer cared about what her friends were saying; for reasons unknown to her, Midori had formed a strong attachment to Ail in the short time she knew him. She set her jaw, ready to make her way to the non-existent bar. Howeve, strong hands gripped her upper arms from behind. Furious, she tried to jerk out of her captor's grip, which turned out to be too strong.

"Midori." Came Ail's, calm voice. She gasped audibly, "Come with me, it isn't safe here." He released her and she turned to face him. He smiled and took her hand before facing Usagi and becoming completely serious,

"Are you ladies going to need me?" He asked, addressing Usagi in a professional tone.

"No, thank you. We'll be alright." She replied calmly, nodding, "You two go ahead."

With those final words Ail tightened his grip on Midori's hand and plunged into the rushing crowd. As they worked their way closer to the exit another explosion rang out and more cries were heard. It was difficult for Ail to keep a hold on the thin woman's hand as the throng of people surged around them like an angry storm. He pulled Midori closer so as not to lose her. He swiftly switched her left hand into his right and slipped his left arm around her waist as he ushered her along. He _had_ to get her to safety. Something about her made him want to protect her. He felt her shift suddenly in his grasp as the crowd sucked them out onto the street and into the dark.

"Ail!" He heard her cry out before being wrenched out of his grasp. He heard his name cried out once more before she disappeared into the mass of people.

"MIDORI!" he screamed. Standing his ground and searching the faces, "Midori!"

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

Usagi watched them go before turning back to her friends,

"Are you girls ready?" she asked, raising and eyebrow and holding out her hand. The other four nodded in turn, smiling as they added a hand one on top of the other. Usagi grinned and pulled back from the group, "It's been a while…" She murmured, touching the broach clipped to the front of her blouse. She took a deep breath,

"Moon! Cosmic Pow-ngh!" Usagi's transformation was cut short as dark, cold veins of unknown material wrapped around her from shoulder to foot. A single tendril lifted up and wrapped around her mouth as she screamed.

"Usagi!!" The four girls called out as more tendrils shot out at them, one of them snatching up Makoto.

"Ooooh, that's it!" Rei screamed, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Venus crystal power!" Minako yelled, following Rei's lead.

Ami reached into her shirt, trying to get to her transformation stick but was foiled by a dark whip that wrapped itself around her and slammed her frail body against the wall, adhering her to the wall next to her teammates. They watched helplessly as the remaining girls transformed; Rei being wrapped in flames and Minako in blinding, gold stars. In a matter of seconds Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stood before their friends, ready to defend.

A deep chuckle rose from the dark corner behind the bar.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Mars growled, "Show yourself, COWARD!"

"Oh, Sailor Mars…you always were so edgy." Jadeite murmured as he sauntered out into the light.

"Stupid too." Came the voice of a woman to Sailor Mars' right. She whipped around to face Zoicite,

"MARS FIRE—Ahh!" she screamed as the evil blond's black power struck her chest, wrapping around her. Sailor Venus glowered at her female enemy,

"Venus!" she lifted her hand, pointing to the sky as gold exploded around her index finger, "Crescent V SMASH!" she cried, throwing her hand forward to point her eerie gold finger at Zoicite. A yellow, sparkling beam shot forward, striking the enemy in the chest.

"Argh!" Zoicite growled, "You little bit—ahh!" she cried out again as a rose sliced through the air, striking her outstretched hand. The black ropes that had been wrapping around Mars dissipated. She whirled to face her assailant,

"Not YOU again!"

(cue sexy tuxedo mask music)

"Zoicite! What an unpleasant surprise!" cried out the masked man with a smirk. He leapt down from the rafter where he had stood, cape billowing around him, to land by Zoicite. He twirled out his magical cane, "This ends, Zoicite. Now"

"Bring it, pretty boy!" she growled, creating a sword out of her dark magic, "Queen Beryl is dead, so she can't stop me from harming you now, _Prince_." She lunged toward him with a battle cry.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars screamed before firing a blazing hot arrow at Jadiete while he was distracted by Tuxedo Mask's appearance. However, he swiftly dodged her attack with a jump to the side, his hands in his pockets.

"You _are_ a saucy one, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Shut up!" She yelled, running at him for a frontal, physical attack. For a few moments the two were pitched in fierce, hand-to-hand combat. Sailor Mars' hands flew to strike at him and moved to counter his own attacks.

"Wow, you are pretty good, firefly [1." Jadiete murmured as they froze, only a scant amount of feet between them.

"Ew. Don't you dare call me that _ever_ again you ugly bas—argh!"

"And don't you talk to _me_ like that, scum." Jadiete growled, his hand still raised after backhanding her. He was a bit curious to know why she didn't block this last attack. She glared at him as he continued to talk, though didn't notice him slowly put his hand behind his back,

"You see Sailor Mars…Hino Rei…if you would just treat me with some respect," he said as he looked at her through his long lashes. 'When did he get so handsome?' Sailor Mars thought before shaking her head angrily and continued to listen.

"I would definitely consider letting you join me…" He released a black, writhing rope from the palm of the hand he had hidden behind his back. It snaked down to the floor and wormed around behind her.

"Yeah right," she sneered, ignoring the clashing of Tuxedo Mask's and Zoicite's battle. "like I would ever join with you, piece of terd."

"Terd…heh. Isn't that a little juvenile?" Jadiete chuckled, raising an eyebrow. He flicked the index finger of his hidden hand as he saw Sailor Mars moved to make her signature move of Mars fire. The black tendril reared back and wrapped around her ankle. She shrieked as the cold rope-like materiel jerked against her and she pitched forward.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

Usagi struggled against her bonds, but she could already tell it was no use. She just prayed to God that Rei and her beloved Mamoru could win this battle…it wasn't looking too good, however, and Sailor Venus' attacks on their constraints weren't doing anything to help. She screamed in frustration and picked up a piece of glass, throwing herself at the black, sticky masses that trapped her friends. However, when she began to saw at them they oozed out and down her extended arms.

"Aack! What's happening!!" she placed her foot against the wall and tugged against the dark material. "I'm sorry Usagi, I'm stuck! ARGH!"

"Mmph, mrmp!" was Usagi's response. Her eyes darted around, searching for help. Any help.

"This is NOT GOOD-ERGH!" Venus still struggled against her new 'handcuffs'. "Why are they back! They're supposed to be DEAD!"

Usagi actually tried to shrug, but the movement was seriously inhibited. She rolled her eyes. 'Way to go Sailor Moon. It's only been two years and you've already lost your touch.'

"Well doesn't this look like fun!"

Everyone froze to stare at the figure in the blasted out doorway, the moon shining behind her slim figure. She walked slowly into the destroyed building, picking her way carefully through the rubble,

"And _why_ didn't I get an invitation?" She stepped into a light and gasps were heard throughout the room. Usagi's eyes grew wide as she took in the woman standing before them and she swore to herself that she'd punish Luna when she got home.

To put it plainly, she was a scout. Or at least, she looked like one. Her skirt was an earthy brown and was lined with an aqua-blue hem. The bows on her lower back and chest, which was studded with a leafy-green gem, were the same; brown with blue trim. Her collar was the same color as her skirt, as well as the boots, which had a blue rim around the top. Her reddish-brown hair was very short and wild, sticking out in every direction, though it still looked stylish. A large silver hoop ran through each ear and a smaller one pierced through her upper left ear. She smirked at Jadeite who was scowling at her as he held Sailor Mars' bound and struggling body.

"Wanna play?" she asked, winking.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

_Okie-dokie, I think that's a good place to stop this. I hope this isn't too short for anyone's liking. I personally, am very tired right now and have a test in my AP Biology class tomorrow so I'm probably going to have to halt my constant writing and study. I promise to get back to work on this as soon as I can for those of you who are enjoying my story so far. Though you may have to wait a bit for chapter four and five, and maybe even six. I'll try to get those completed over my Thanksgiving Break, though. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I am definitely thankful for everyone who R&R's, and also just the other authors. Later everyone!_

_Kitsune_

[1 I know I read this in a fanfic on here somewhere, a nickname Jadiete used. I believe I saw it more than once, but if anyone sees or knows who came up with this, let me know so I can credit them. I thought it was a nice name for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Always On My Mind

_Alrighty then, hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Sorry this taken a while to get up, for those who actually care. ;) Ha. Okies then, I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. The only character I DO own is Yama Midori/Sailor Earth, so if, for some reason, you want to use her in one of your FF, just ask and credit me please!_

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

**Chapter Four**

**Always On My Mind**

"Wanna play?" the mysterious Scout asked, winking at Jadeite. He growled, practically throwing Mars to the floor,

"I'll be back for _you_ later!" he hissed at his wide-eyed captive before turning back to the newcomer. He heard Zoicite sneer at her,

"And just who are **you** supposed to be?" The green-eyed woman chuckled before answering,

"I am the defender of this planet—the one you have invaded and _stained_ with your presence." She said, placing her fists on her hips, "I am the princess, the sworn defender, of the Earth. I will destroy any_one_ and any_thing_ that threatens my planet. I, am Sailor Earth!"

"WHAT?!" Zoicite exclaimed, "There's another SCOUT?!"

"It doesn't matter." Jadeite said calmly, his eyes narrowing, "We will be rid of her soon." With a small laugh he raised his right hand and thousands of small black, twisting strings shot out of his palm towards Sailor Earth. At the same time Zoicite swung her sword around, the flat of the blade connecting with the side of Tuxedo Mask's head. She leapt to the side, flipping over in the air to land on her feet, easily dodging the attack. She ran at Zoicite who had the point of her sword at a now unconscious Tuxedo Mask's throat. Seeing the new attack, the blond swept around in an arc in an attempt to slice into her assailant. At the last moment Earth swung around, the heel of her boot connecting with the middle of Zoicite's black blade. It spun out of her hand and evaporated as it hit the far wall. She snarled and moved to attack the Scout with her fists.

"Hm." Sailor Earth smiled as she easily moved backwards and to the sides to dodge each blow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jadeite raise his hand again. Reaching out, she swiftly grabbed onto Zoicite's right fore-arm with both hands. She swung her around several times before slinging her into Jadeite's advancing tendrils. They wrapped around the furious blond and she fell to the ground, sliding to a stop at Jadeite's feet. The other Sailor Scout's eyes widened in awe,

"Is she a real scout??" Venus asked. Usagi rolled her eyes as a response, seeing as she couldn't properly answer. Venus just continued, "I mean, she hasn't used any…powers or anything." On that note Sailor Earth leapt back onto a pile of rubble as she Jadeite slowly advanced, fuming,

"You stupid WITCH!" he yelled as black enveloped his fists at his side. Sailor Earth chuckled a bit before throwing her arms out and lifting her face to the heavens,

"I call upon the power of the Earth! Help me to defeat these monstrous beings and send them back from whence the came!" she slowly brought her gaze down to the advancing Jadeite, raising her hands high above her head, cupping them together, "Earth…vines! ENTWINE!"

She threw her hands towards Jadeite and the struggling Zoicite. Leafy green vines erupted from the ground to tie up and surround the two villains. Thorns dug into their flesh and they cried out in agony. She turned her back on the struggling pair to inspect the trapped women. She was greeted by wide eyes. She bowed her head and flattened her hands, palms facing the ground, her arms still at her side,

"Earth crystals--" she called, turning around, sweeping her right foot out to make a circle around her. When she had made a complete 360o turn she eyed each of them swiftly. Lifting her arms to be parallel to the ground she twisted her hands around to face the roof. Various sizes of multicolored stones rose up around her, "SLICE!" she threw her arms forward. The women flinched, fearing the sharp stones would cut them. Instead, they sliced through their constraints, cutting very close to their person, but not close enough to do any damage. They fell to the floor, all but Sailor Venus gasping for air,

"Who-who are you?" She asked, standing up. Sailor Earth calmly bent down and picked up a sharp piece of ruby and walked over to Sailor Mars,

"I already told you…I'm Sailor Earth." She knelt down and swiftly cut away Mars' bonds. Leaving the ruby by the shocked girl's side, Earth rose and wandered through the destroyed building, towards the gaping hole where the front door had once been.

"Well…._yeah_, we've got that," said Mars as she carefully stood up, looking down at the ruby in her hand, "but, _who_ are you? It would really help if we knew." Earth stopped before she left and glanced back at the man and woman on the floor who were beginning to shake the vines off,

"I wouldn't worry about them. Those thorns are filled with poison. They'll either be very sick for a long time, or dead." She said as Jadeite and Zoicite stumbled to their feet. She swept her eyes over the women and smiled, "Right now isn't the ah…prudent…time for you to know who I am. Catch ya later." With a wink and a nod of her head Sailor Earth spun and ran out into the dark as the sound of sirens approached.

Jadeite winced as he stood. Zoicite gripped onto his arm for support,

"We'll deal with you brats later." Darkness enveloped them and they disappeared.

"C'mon." Makoto sighed. "I don't think we should be around when then police and what-not get here." The others nodded and followed her as she shoved a portion of the back wall down with her foot and slipped out into the night.

"What about--" Usagi started, turning to where Tuxedo Mask lay. He was gone. She rolled her eyes, "Of course." With that she turned and followed her friends out as the police pulled up.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

Ail cursed himself as he paced back and forth in his small apartment. How could he lose her so easily? His frustration had caused him to flicker back to his true self. He stared down at his light green hands,

"Like it matters…" he murmured to himself, "I'm a frickin alien…"

He turned to the window, watching the sun rise. The doorbell rang. Sighing heavily he walked to answer it, screwing up his face in concentration to change back to a 'human'. He wrenched the door open to see Usagi standing before him, hands on her hips,

"WHAT are you doing here? And where is Midori? I can't--" Ail rubbed his face with one hand. He had a migraine and didn't feel like dealing with any yelling,

"Why don't you come in and we can sit down with some tea and talk like real adults." He said sternly, cutting her off. Usagi looked a bit surprised at his hostility but shrugged it off and entered.

Ten minutes later they sat across from each other at Ail's small dinning room table, sipping herbal tea,

"Now. What is it you want to know?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Um…" Usagi stared down into the swirling contents of her tea. "Why are you here? Earth, I mean. I thought…why aren't you with Ann and the Tree of Life?"

Ail sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He _really_ didn't want to think about stupid Ann and the Tree of Life. But…he knew he'd have to tell Usagi sometime, so why not now?

"We were happy for a long time." He said softly, eyes still closed, "Everything was wonderful. The Tree of Life was thriving off of our love, and we off of her. For…I don't know how many, but many of your Earth years…I guess however long it's been since you saw me last…we lived peacefully, and happily. But…not too long ago a _visitor_ arrived." His voice became bitter. He leaned forward and glowered into his cup,

"He was of our kind…which at first I thought to be a blessing. It opened my, and Ann's, eyes to the possibility that maybe, just _maybe_ there were still some of us left out there. We became friends with him and he told how he had been looking of more of our kind. I…stupidly…invited him to stay with us. Not long afterwards Ann said we should search for anyone else. She convinced me to go out for a while because _he_ was too weak to continue searching. So I left…" Usagi reached across the table and rested her hand on his forearm,

"Ail…I'm sorry." She whispered, hearing the pain in his voice. 

"That's not all!" he snapped. She jerked her hand back, slightly shocked. He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry about that…anyway…I came back earlier than I planned because…I missed her… But when I got back what did I find? Ann and _him_ sleeping in each other's arms. I could do nothing but stand there like an idiot and stare. I saw my _beloved_ Ann stir. She moved closer to him and then kissed him on the cheek before opening her eyes." Usagi sat still as he talked, staring off into space, once again bitter,

"And…heh…you know what's sad?" he chuckled. Usagi automatically shook her head, though he wasn't looking at her, "After looking surprised for a fraction of a second…there was nothing. No remorse. If anything there was pity. I guess…somehow after that I knew she never really loved me. At least, not as I thought. It was a fleeting love. I'm still hurt from that and think of her often. I'm trying to forget her…but it's difficult."

Usagi waited a few minutes before breaking the heavy silence, "But…how can you leave the Tree?"

"She helped me. The tree." He gave Usagi a sad smile, "She felt sorry for me…so she gave me a part of her." He nodded towards a small pot that housed a tiny, beautiful tree.

"I'm getting better though…I don't think of Ann as much as I used to." He stared at the small plant. Ail smiled inwardly as he remembered the night before. The entire time he had been with Midori, Ann hadn't crossed his mind once…and since meeting Midori, she was always on his mind.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

Jadeite scowled into the mirror. Large welts covered his entire body. More and more became visible as the large mirror de-fogged. The hot shower had done him at least a little good, though scrubbing the hundreds of wounds on his body had been thoroughly unpleasant. His mind wandered back to the battle that had taken place a few nights earlier. That pesky Sailor Earth would have to be dealt with. And Sailor Mars…Jadeite smiled to himself as he thought of the raven-haired beauty. He slowly changed into regular, every-day clothes, being careful with the raised wounds. 'Hm…what was her name?' he thought as he stared into his face, summoning the will to come up with his disguise. He smiled triumphantly as the welts seemed to disappear and his skin darkened to a deep tan. His hair stayed in a similar style but also darkened to a deep black that looked almost green.

"HEY!" Zoicite screamed as she banged loudly on the other side of the door, "HURRY UP IN THERE!"

Jadeite sighed and picked up his dirty towel and clothes. 'Ah yes…Hino Rei…' he remembered, 'I'll have to pay her a little visit…' He turned to the door and threw it open, glaring down at the disfigured face of his roommate, Zoicite,

"Keep your panties on!" he snapped, "I have to move as slower than you, remember?" Zoicite had been spared much of the pain and wounds due to the fact that she had been wrapped in the dark tendrils. Jadeite was just glad that she was suffering from worse welts on her face; it was extremely swollen. She attempted a smirk which turned into her mewing in pain, causing him to laugh,

"Oh, Zoicite, how I hate you."

"Shut up, and you think I like you? I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for the fact that we both have a half of the stone." She pushed passed him into the bathroom but stopped before slamming the door, "I _will_ get the other half of that stone."

Jadeite made a face at the closed door, then turned and walked away. 'That woman is going to be the death of me…' he thought bitterly, 'either by my hands, or hers.' He stopped by the door of their apartment to throw on his coat and then stormed out, trying to shake the image of Sailor Mars' enchanting eyes from his mind, but failing completely.

ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ ξ

_YAY! Chapter four completed! happy dance Thank God for Thanksgiving break! I so just wrote this in about two hours, probably less because of distractions. ;) I'm not sure when I'll be doing any other chapters though, I've recently been inspired and want to start on my Final Fantasy VII story. Yes, you heard right! I will soon be writing and posting a fanfic about Kadaj and gasp RAVEN?? Muahaha! I don't know if anyone's ever done it before, but I am going to through two different stories together, though I just really like Raven and want to use her as my main character and since I'm pretty much in love with Kadaj and Yazoo and a bunch of others from Advent Children, I'm thinking of writing one soon. Let me know what you guys think of this story so far and if I should write an Advent Children FF! Thanks to everyone! mwah ____ me blowing kiss_

_Oh yeah, lemme know if you think these chapters are too short. ;)_

_Kitsune_


End file.
